Hair Loss
Genetic pattern hair loss affects approximately one-half of the world's male population and more than one-quarter of the female population. Current treatments for hair loss include surgical hair restoration and pharmaceutical interventions.
Small organic compounds are currently sold for treating hair loss. These compounds have shown limited results. For example, the oral medication finasteride is used to treat balding. However, as finasteride affects serum DHT levels, it can lead to numerous side effects. The topical lotion minoxidil is also used to arrest the progression of hair loss.
There remains a need for naturally-sourced products for treating hair loss. A natural formulation to treat hair loss and promote hair growth with minimal side effects is highly desirable.
Hair Follicles
All parts of the hair follicle are cyclically re-generated. The hair follicle is an entirely epidermally derived structure (including the sebaceous gland) and is produced by epidermal stem cells (eSC) residing in the epidermal bulge. Cross talk between mesenchyma derived dermal papilla (DP) cells and the epidermal eSC is crucial for cell differentiation and proliferation (Morris, 2004; Blanpain and Fuchs, 2006).
Balding, or hair loss, is a consequence of hair follicle miniaturization. Normally, a hair follicle cycles through phases including the anagen (growth) phase, the catagen (transition) phase and the telogen (resting or quiescent) phase. In the miniaturization process, the hair follicle enters a prolonged lag phase following the telogen stage. Thus, one aim of hair loss therapies is to push or coax the hair follicle after telogen to quickly enter anagen similar to a normal hair follicle (Cotsaleris and Millar, 2001).
In addition, since the length and size of the hair depends on the length of the anagen phase and size of the hair follicle respectively, another way to promote hair growth is to use compounds that prolong the length of the anagen phase and increase hair follicle size.